


Comatose

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn’s life is turned upside down when he meets Samantha, a mysterious teenager who was supposedly a stagehand at a concert in Cheshire. But, the werid thing was, none else could see her except for him. Now she’s appearing everywhere he is.What is it about Zayn that makes him able to see Sam when others can’t? And what is it about Sam that Zayn doesn’t know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comatose

Zayn was having a blast.  
  
They had been in Harry’s town of place for the last couple of days and it had been amaZAYN, as he would say. The fans were cheering as he and the boys sang their hearts out on stage as their final song drawed to a close.  
  
After a quick thankyou from Louis and Liam, they bounced off stage to get undressed.  
  
Unfortunately for Zayn, the roadies had forgotten his shirt and were on the other side of backstage, so he had to go out and find one.  
  
He was nearing backstage when he bumped into someone really cold and was knocked to the ground.  
  
“Ow!”  
  
“Ohh.”  
  
When he shook his head and opened his eyes... there she was.  
  
She was at least 5.5ft, the perfect height in a girl for Zayn and was wearing a black tank top with silver edging, black skinny jeans and Vans, cameo Vans. She was olive-skinned and had wild curly brown hair that went in every direction.  
  
But what caught Zayn attention was her face, specifically her eyes.  
  
Her eyes were the most beautiful dark blue he’d ever seen, but they also had this sort of glassy quality to them, like he could see his own reflection in them.  
  
Zayn quickly got up and offered her a hand. “I am so sorry love, i should watch where i’m going sometimes.”  
  
She looked at him in shock for a few seconds before accepting the hand, which Zayn mused that she was freezing, but he couldn’t blame her, it was snowing and he was even shivering himself.  
  
“No, it’s my fault. I thought that since no one was paying attention to me, i would take a walk and i wasn't looking.” Her voice had a Cheshire accent to it and her smile was brighter than the stage lights as she held out her hand to Zayn. “Samantha, but call me Sam. You’re Zayn right?”  
  
“Yeah, how did you...”  
  
“I’ve heard a lot about you and the boys. Been told exactly what you look like all the way down to some of your deepest secrets.”  
  
“Really?, name one.” She leaned close to him, whispering in his ear.  
  
“Liam and you read One Direction fanfiction in your spare time, but Liam doesn’t skip the sex chapters.”  
  
Zayn’s eyes went wide and he blushed as she moved away, out of sheer embarrassment or the cold, he did not know.  
  
“How did you...?” She smiled.  
  
“I have my sources.”  
  
He grinned, he really was starting to like this girl. “So...” He mused, “What are you doing backstage? You don’t look like one of the staff.”  
  
“Volunteering stagehand. Needed a bit more help so i came.” She said, “Told me i could go, so i was going to return this.” She held up a shirt, Zayn’s shirt.  
  
“My shirt? Don’t tell me they made you wear that.”  
  
“Yep, they had no others and one of the roadies gave it to me earlier. I was wondering who it belonged to. Here.”  
  
She gave him the shirt and with a thanks, he slipped it on, feeling warmer instantly. “Thanks for that, i was thinking the roadie had done something with it.”  
  
“Nope, only i’ve been wearing it.”  
  
“ **ZAYN!?** ” Suddenly, Zayn turned around from Sam seeing Niall run up to him.  
  
“Zayn, there you are, i was looking for you, i see you finally found your shirt after an hour.”  
  
“An hour?” Zayn mused, him and Samantha had been talking longer than he thought.  
  
“Why have you been so long?, we got a little worried.” Niall asked.  
  
“I was talking to...” He turned around to excuse Sam of his behavior and introduce Niall, but no one was there.  
  
“Did you see the girl behind me? She was just here.” Zayn said.  
  
“What girl? Didn’t you remember what Paul said, no females are allowed backstage tonight.”  
  
“But she was a stagehand, a volunteer, she should be here somewhere.”  
  
“No volunteer show tonight mate. Did you forget? You must have because no such thing could have happened.”  
  
‘ _But how come i saw her and Niall didn’t?_ ’ He thought to himself as Niall lead him away.  
  
Sam was standing behind him as he walked off, looking sad.  
  
“I’m sorry Zayn, but you can’t know the answer to that.” She whispered to herself.  
  
She turned around and fell into the crowd of helpers, not noticing that no one even gave her a passing glance.

 

* * *

 

Read and review.

  
Here's what Samantha looks like.


End file.
